The Force Awakens
by Alexriolover95
Summary: My most favorite scene in Star Wars: The Force Awakens recreated with the Rio characters! In celebration of Star Wars Day that passed! (Please do not read if you did not watch the movie! Major spoilers!)
**Okay guys! Here's one of my two special Star Wars one shots for the celebration of Star Wars Day! (Which I know is extremely late now!)**

 **Anyway… A few things first!**

 **Please do not read if you did not watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens! Contains major spoilers if you do!**

 **Picture this cover image of Rey holding the lightsaber as Jewel holding it! I'm sure you guys can use your imaginations!**

 **And lastly, imagine a familiar villain as a Blue macaw…**

 **And enjoy!**

* * *

On snowy Starkiller base, two Blue macaws, a male and a female were running away from the base's thermal oscillator, that was burning after the two, along with a couple others, blew explosives for the Resistance X-Wings flying and battling above the surface, to destroy the oscillator, as it was starting to look like a losing battle for the outnumbered Resistance starfighters. As the oscillator continued burning from the explosives, the two Blue macaws ran through a dark, snowy forest to get to their ship.

"The Falcon's this way." The male Blue macaw named Blu said to the female as they continued running through the forest.

As they continued running, suddenly the sound of a lightsaber rang through the forest as the two Blue macaws stopped, facing someone they did not want to face. They slowly continued walking froward, in view of one of the leaders of the First Order, Nigel Ren, who had his red lightsaber extended out.

"We're not done yet." Nigel spoke out as he stared at the two.

You're a monster." The female said sternly as she tried to hold back her anger.

"It's just us now, Eduardo can't save you." Nigel replied just as sternly.

Nigel then pounded a winged fist in his belly, groaning as he did so. The female blue macaw looked and saw the blood from Nigel's earlier wound dripping on the snow, coloring it red. The female couldn't hold back her anger and held up her blaster she was carrying to shoot Nigel, but Nigel quickly reacted to this and force pushed her, throwing her high and back first against a tree. The female screamed as she then collided with the tree and fell, landing sideways and knocked out.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted out as Jewel was thrown and ran to her. "Jewel, Jewel, no, nooo, Jewel." Blu said as he held her head with his wings, while Nigel came forward, swinging his lightsaber.

"TRAITOR!" Nigel shouted at Blu.

Blu got really upset, his face turning from one of worry and distress to one of anger and hatred. Taking out a lightsaber that he had, he stood up and holding the handle with both wings, turned it on, showing a bright blue blade.

"That lightsaber." Nigel said while pointing his own red lightsaber at Blu. "It belongs to me."

"Come get it." Blu returned just as determined and charged at Nigel.

The two clashed their lightsabers, Nigel easily showing his strength and nearly cutting Blu's head off, but Blu managed to dodge it. The two went on and on, until Nigel managed to knock Blu down with one powerful blow, Blu on the snowy ground as Nigel turned his back temporarily on Blu, once again pounding his bloody belly wound with a winged fist.

Blu quickly got back up and tried to strike Nigel down while he was not looking, but Nigel turned around just as fast and easily dodged Blu's wild swings with the blue lightsaber as he passed Nigel. Nigel just turned around and swinging his lightsaber, clashed with Blu again.

As Nigel forced Blu back, Blu found himself against a tree and Nigel pushed his lightsaber into Blu's, Blu struggling to hold back Nigel. As Blu held Nigel's lightsaber, Nigel used the little cross blades on his' to inflict pain on Blu, Blu screaming out in reaction.

Meanwhile, Jewel was just waking up and as she was opening her eyes, she could see Blu and Nigel fighting and heard Blu scream, even thought it was blurry to see.

Nigel then tried to strike Blu down by letting his lightsaber out and hit Blu, but Blu took the opportunity to dodge it, the red lightsaber striking the tree instead as Blu got back into the fight. And as they continued, Blu actually managed to strike Nigel across his right shoulder. However, it looked all over for Blu as Nigel was enraged and with all of his strength, clashed his lightsaber with Blu's and forced Blu to lose his lightsaber as it went sailing off while the blue blade deactivated, landing in the snow some distance away. Nigel punched Blu, forcing him to turn his back and with his lightsaber stuck Blu across the back. Blu landed on his face and became still as he just laid there.

Nigel looked down at Blu for a couple of seconds before deactivating his lightsaber and putting it away. He then used the force to pull Blu's lightsaber out of the snow, Nigel focusing in on the lightsaber as the lightsaber started moving out. Eventually the lightsaber came sailing out and headed straight towards Nigel, however it was not aiming for Nigel's outstretched wing and would have hit his face have he not avoided it. He followed the lightsaber to see that it landed in…

Jewel's outstretched wing.

Jewel was shocked and surprised, not even knowing she could do that. However she slowly realized her power and looking at Nigel and then the lightsaber, she slowly took the lightsaber with her two wings, holding it steady as she looked at Nigel, who was just as shocked.

Jewel activated the blue blade of the lightsaber, Nigel activating his red blade of his lightsaber in response, Jewel then charged at Nigel, Nigel meeting her strike with his blade. The two clashed with each other as Nigel stepped aside while Jewel struck a tree, cutting it down. Nigel then continued on the fighting as he clashed blades with Jewel, cutting down a tree in return, trying to strike Jewel down.

The fight went on as the two came down to what looked like a dried up riverbed, now filled with snow, as their colored blades swung at each other. Jewel had a second to run as he climbed onto the ledges, Nigel chasing her, just missing Jewel's talons with his lightsaber as Jewel jumped back up onto the ground, Nigel close behind. To give herself some fighting space, Jewel cut down a half fallen tree, Nigel avoiding the blade as he continued going after Jewel.

As the two faced each other, they clashed their lightsabers yet again, however Jewel was losing stamina from the fight as now Nigel was literally pushing her back with his powerful blows, Jewel almost falling over as she struggled to keep up the fight. As they continued, a fissure suddenly began forming behind Jewel, the ground shaking as it split open, Nigel saw this as an advantage to him, continuing to push back Jewel.

As Jewel tried to strike back as they got to the edge of the fissure, Nigel just simply pushed her back again and the two held each other's lightsabers in place. As Jewel was only a foot away from falling down into the abyss, she used all her strength to hold back Nigel as he held her in place in her position.

As Jewel was blinded and felt the sparks from the blades go into her eyes, Nigel spoke.

"You need a teacher!" Nigel told Jewel. "I can show you the ways of the force!"

"Force?" Jewel replied back softly.

Jewel suddenly closed her eyes, focusing and controlling her breathing to a calm level while still managing to hold back Nigel's lightsaber. As she came to a calm state, she reopened her eyes with determination written in them sliding her blade out from under Nigel's blade. Jewel getting back into the fight with renewed strength and energy, as she swung her blade violently onto Nigel's.

As Jewel forced Nigel's lightsaber back a safe distance, she used the moment to cut one of Nigel's legs, severely wounding him and almost making him fall down. However Nigel refused to give up as he swung his blade, trying to strike Jewel, which she simply dodged as she rammed her own blade into Nigel's left shoulder, causing him to twist his body as the blade wounded him.

As Nigel just limped back, Jewel slowly walked froward, rage filling her as she lifted her lightsaber up and down into Nigel's and as that was happening, she kicked Nigel hard with her talons in his belly, forcing him to fall down on his back. Jewel circled around Nigel, her face full of hatred for him as she stared him down, while Nigel struggled to get up.

However Nigel got up and swung his blade, hoping to hit Jewel's side, but she blocked it with her lightsaber and the two spun around, grabbing each other's wing holding their lightsabers with their free wing. It turned into a battle of wills as Jewel, with all her strength managed to force Nigel to have his lightsaber stuck in the snowy ground, smoke rising up from where the blade touched the white powder, Nigel roaring in anger.

As Jewel kept Nigel's blade into the ground, she then forced her lightsaber down, cutting off part of Nigel's wing, the part holding the lightsaber. And with Nigel defenseless now, she lifted her lightsaber up and stuck Nigel across the face, Nigel falling down in pain as Jewel held her blade steady and panted, controlling her breathing.

Surprisingly, Nigel was still alive and got up enough to look at Jewel in the eyes, as she looked back. Suddenly the ground started shaking again and another fissure formed, separating Jewel and Nigel apart. As the ground split once again the two never stopped staring at each other until Jewel, who still had her lightsaber activated, turned it off.

She turned around and taking off, she ran to find Blu to see if he was still alive, leaving Nigel to his fate.

* * *

 **Well guys… I hope you enjoyed this little one shot of my favorite scene in The Force Awakens!**

 **And honestly… I think this is why they called the movie this name and I couldn't think of a better name for the one shot!**

 **And I'll see you in the next update!**


End file.
